User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Fenris (DC)
Hi again everyone, how are you? This time, i'm going to do a EP for a villain who doesn't have a page here yet, in this case, a villain from Vertigo Comics, which is an imprint of DC Comics, more specifically, from the Lucifer comic book series. WHAT'S THE WORK Lucifer is a comic book series, written by Neil Gaiman and Mike Carey for Vertigo Comics, which is an imprint from DC Comics, it's a spin-off from Sandman, another work from Neil Gaiman. It tells the story of Lucifer, the fallen angel who defied God and got casted away from heaven to hell, being the ruler there for billions of years. STORY TYPE Is a serious story, and Fenris' actions are played for drama INDIVIDUALS He is one individual. WHO IS HE/WHAT HAS HE DONE Fenris the Wolf (also known as Fenrir), is the son of Loki, Norse god of mischief, and the giantess Angerboda. Although possessing a human form, Fenris favors his gigantic wolf-form when fulfilling his function as god of destruction and lord of entropy. According to the prophecies of Ragnarök, the end of the world according to Norse myth, Fenris will be the one who kills and devours skyfather Odin. Trying to stall Ragnarök, the Aesir gods therefore bound Fenris in the underworld and put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting. 900 years ago, Fenris escaped and hatched a long-term plan to conserve his energies for the end of the world. He staged a reconciliation dinner for his enemies the Aesir and tricked them into eating pieces of his own flesh and drinking his blood, thereby storing his memories and powers in godly vessels. According to Fenris himself, he did this to protect his essence from his own nature, to prevent himself from turning upon himself and devouring all of his own resources before it was time to launch his final attack on creation. Fenris’ whereabouts until modern times are unknown. A few years ago, the Norse skyfather Odin created a pocket dimension wherein he played out different Ragnarök scenarios, and where the Justice Society of America faced off against the forces of evil, including Fenris, but his Fenris may have been merely a magical construct. Still later, Rockstar Adam Case encountered Fenris, bound in the underworld, but this may or may not have been an illusion or an image from the distant past. When Fenris finally decided to launch his grand plan, he allied himself with two fellow malevolent deities, Abonsam of West Africa and Bet Jo'gie Etta Hi Ee of the Navajo. Fenris sought out his uncle Bergelmir, and coerced him into naming the attendants at the reconciliation dinner 900 years earlier. Through the trickery and deceit, Abonsam and Bet Jo’Gie Etta Hi Ee helped Fenris to find and devour his old enemies. (Most of these enemies were minor Norse deities, which would explain why Fenris was able to slay them so effortlessly. It seems as if the more powerful gods, such as Odin and Thor, were never invited of never attended the dinner.) Slowly, victim by victim, Fenris regained his old power, purpose and cunning. Using the criminally insane Charlie Glimour as a vehicle, Fenris and his friends journeyed to Yggdrasil, the World Tree, to destroy it, apparently by forcing Charlie to kill the family he thought he had already killed. Abonsam had plucked them out of the timestream right before they allegedely were killed and replaced them with dummies, so that Charlie now could commit the worst of all crimes – killing his kin at the roots of Yggdrasil, thereby corrupting it. When Lucifer, the archangel Michael and his daughter Elaine arrived to stop Fenris, they were powerless to stop Fenris’ true plan. 900 years earlier, Abonsam willingly ate Fenris’ flesh so that Fenris in modern times would be able to cut up Abonsam's body and feed his blood to Lucifer. Intoxicated by Fenris’ blood, Lucifer committed fratricide at the roots of Yggdrasil by killing Michael. #51–55 (2004) Next, Fenris joined the demon horde called the Lilim in their assault upon the Silver City of Heaven and another foundation of creation, the Primum Mobile – the throne of God. Fenris was finally vanquished through the sacrifice of Christopher Rudd (the new ruler of Hell) and a powerful blow by Lucifer. With Elaine installed on the Primum Mobile by right of lineage, the destruction of all worlds was averted. Whether Fenris is permanently eliminated or not remains to be seen. Ragnarök, should it ever come to pass, might play out differently without Fenris the Wolf to devour Odin. MORAL EVENT HORIZON -He takes control of a mentally ill man, and them forces him to kill his family among the roots of Yggdrasil, which would have rendered the destruction of the universe inevitable. -He kills his accomplice Abonzam, and then uses his blood to take control of Lucifer and kill his brother Michael. -He joins Lilith's alllance of past villains, and eviscerates archangel Uriel. -He kills the noble human hell lord Christopher Rudd. -He destroys God's throne, which would have inmediately destroyed the entire cosmos had God's granddaughter not agreed to suceed him. SCREEN TIME Most of his actions are shown on panels. CHARACTER TRAITS/MORAL AGENCY He's more than just a mindless beast, he's completely aware of reality, and is even capable of strategy. Nothing suggests that he lacks a moral agency, in fact, many other gods, angels and demons from DC are aware of good and evil. REDEEMING QUALITIES Absolutely none, you could argue that he's the god of destruction, therefore, he only is doing his job, but actually, he wasn't really born with that title, he has chosen it, and instead of creating a balance in existence itself, he broke the rules, and tried to destroy existence just for fun. HEINOUS STANDARDS Lucifer is a comic book series that is on the Vertigo line, and it's separated from the normal DC multiverse, which means that the standards are limited to Lucifer's villains. It's a very dark series, and Lucifer himself has done things like killing billions of souls just for his impatience, among other things. The thing that makes Fenris worse than all villains, is that pretty much every villain has redeeming qualities, Lucifer himself cares about Mazikeen, and his motivation is very sympathetic. Fenris, on the other hand, only wants to cause chaos for his own sadism, he doesn't care about anyone, he doesn't feel remorse at all, he doesn't have a tragic backstory, and he likes to call himself "The ruler of "everything that "ravels", "rapes" and "rends""" which is something very disturbing even for Lucifer villains: INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY Ok, Fenris is a extremely powerful character, yet he is weaker than Lucifer, but he uses absolutely every resource that he has to achieve his goals, he even took advantage of a weakened Lucifer to possess him. NO SYMPATHY Sympathy? for an omnicidal maniac with no redeeming qualities? no, not at all. VERDICT I think that it's a solid yes, what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals